Surge
by FloatingAmoeba
Summary: Follow-up to 'Shiver', but can be read as a stand-alone. After moving her relationship with Scotty forward, Lilly stumbles and does her usual Ice Queen act. One night after work, things between the two come crashing down. Total SMUT.


A/N I'm concerned with the amount of smut I am producing *arches eyebrow* Uh-oh. My unborn child is a nymphomaniac. Anyway, this is the sort-of sequel to 'Shiver', but could easily be read on its own. Enjoy! ;)

**WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS MATERIAL RATED 'M'! IF THERE WAS ANYTHING WORSE THAN 'M', THIS WOULD BE IT!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case, but if I did? We all know what they'd be doing...

* * *

Thunderstorms were like tempers. One minute it could be brewing, bubbling beneath the surface, and then it could be boiling over, lashing out and crashing down on whoever happened to be around.

The office was deserted. Lilly wasn't surprised- ever since she and Scotty had...she'd found herself working later and later in the hopes of avoiding her home. More importantly, avoiding the kitchen counter, and _those _pictures of Scotty and his damn shirtless ice cube.

A lone shiver ran down her spine. Despite her best efforts, contact was inevitable, and Lilly had made it her mission to have as little to do with him as possible. It wasn't her fault. Scotty knew what she was like.

After all, he was the one who turned up at her place uninvited, he was the one who seduced her, he was the one who...

Wincing at another clap of thunder from outside, Lilly sighed in resignation. She was the one who got cold feet the morning after, who slid out of bed without a word, who...

"What are you still doin' here?"

She jumped, turning her head so fast her neck cracked painfully. Seeing that it was only Scotty, she sighed in a mixture of relief and resignation.

"You made me jump," she said accusingly. Scotty rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

"Good," he snapped. Lilly narrowed her eyes.

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Oh, so now I'm the one wit' the problem? Gimme a goddamn break! You've been ignorin' me all week!"

Lilly blushed deeply.

"I have not!" she protested, knowing that it was a pointless lie that would do nothing but piss him off.

"Bullshit, Lilly!" he exploded, slamming his hands onto her desk, "Ever since we slept together, you've been givin' me the cold shoulder, an' I'm sick of it!"

She stood up, folding her arms as if trying to contain the onslaught of emotion that threatened to break free. Lightning flashed, lighting up the dark shadows of his face. The tension flew between them, mimicking the storm outside.

"Look, can't we just forget it? Go back to normal? I mean, which part are you even mad about? The fact that I left you in bed alone, or that it won't happen again?"

There were times when the blonde detective wished she could think before she spoke.

Breathing heavily, Scotty backed her up into the observation room, watching her eyes automatically flicking to the far wall. He hated this room, avoided it as much as possible, but right now it seemed like Heaven. Gray, gloomy, invisible.

Lilly anxiously looked between her partner and the door, searching for an escape.

"What the fuck did you think was gonna happen?" he demanded.

"I didn't," she sighed. He took a menacing step towards her.

"Didn't what? Didn't know? Didn't care?"

"Didn't think, Scotty," Lilly snapped, "I didn't think."

"So instead o' tellin' me that it was a mistake, you jus' up an' leave?" Scotty said angrily. Lilly narrowed her eyes, running an exasperated hand through her hair.

"You _knew_, Scotty! You knew that I would do this!"

"Well, sorry for hopin' that maybe me an' you might be different!"

She pinched the bridge of her nose, fighting off a migraine.

"I wanted it to be, Scotty, I really did, but it was a mistake, and..."

"Oh, it was a mistake?" he interrupted quietly, his voice barely controlled, "So the way you let me in to your house was a mistake? The way you screamed my name, begged me to go harder? That was a mistake?"

She didn't know why she had reached for him, but Lilly was glad she had, because his lips were already half way across the space between them. It was a desperate kiss, violent, angry...hot.

As soon as she had crushed her lips to his, she was gone again, crossing to the other side of the interrogation room. Scotty felt his lips curl up menacingly, his eyes darkening to black. Lilly hated herself for putting the anger on his face, but it was too much. **He** was too much.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, and tugged her bottom lip between her teeth. Scotty ground his teeth together, taking a step towards her.

"For what? For this?" he demanded, yanking down the collar of his shirt to reveal the red marks left on his shoulder, the work of her mouth, her teeth, her fingernails...

Stumbling back in shock at how much damage their last encounter had done, both physically and emotionally, Lilly stumbled backwards.

"Scotty..." she pleaded. The concrete wall connected with her back, and she closed her eyes, knowing that the corner she'd backed herself into (literally) was not going to be easy to get out of.

Then Scotty was pressed against her, every angle of his body curved to match hers. Her breath caught, and the blonde detective made the mistake of glancing up at him. Then his lips were on hers, his hands moving in her hair, on her ass, cupping her face, back down to her waist.

Against her will, Lilly tangled her fingers through his hair and tugged his head down to hers. He growled, and tightening his hand on her waist, thrust his tongue into her mouth. When she felt him grow hard against her thigh, Lilly released a soft sigh of pleasure, unwittingly thrusting her hips forward.

Scotty wrapped his hands around her wrists, pinning her arms above her head. For a moment, Lilly forgot to be surprised, and focused on the sudden anger at him taking advantage of her. But hadn't she kissed him? She didn't know.

Lilly wasn't going to let him do this to her. Not in the observation room. Not in the same room that had once had her bloodstain on the wall. With as much force as she could, she pushed him away. He stumbled, falling backwards onto the floor.

Hitting the concrete hard, Scotty grunted at the sudden drop. Lilly was turning to leave. No way was he letting her go without a fight. Reaching out, he grabbed her ankle, yanking her down on top of him.

"Let me go," she demanded, her blue eyes glinting dangerously.

"Never," he said angrily.

Scotty tugged her head towards him, taking no notice of her pained whimper. Their tongues lashed out, fighting each other until it was hard to tell where she ended and he began. Lilly braced her hands either side of his head, her breath hot against his cheek.

His hands found their way to the small of her back, holding her close. She gasped into his mouth when he suddenly rolled them over, his weight pressing down on her.

Sometime in the last minute, passion and desire had consumed them. Lilly didn't really know why she was surprised. His hand tangled in her hair, and as he deepened the kiss, a soft groan slipped from the back of her throat.

Pinning to the floor with his lower body, Scotty ripped her shirt open, tearing the thin material away from her slim shoulders and throwing it behind him. Now she lay beneath him in nothing but her matching bra and panties. In the observation room. Of the Philadelphia Police Homicide Department. At work.

He shifted positions, until he was resting between her thighs, and his throbbing hardness was straining against the material of his work pants. Lilly pulled one of her knees up over his hip, feeling his erection pressing tight against her centre. She groaned, and bit down on his bottom lip.

Scotty started in surprise, feeling a sharp pain that was quickly surpassed by pleasure when her tongue came into contact with his. One of his hands wandered lower, moving from her hair down to the curve of her hip in one swift motion. The other, Lilly realized, was still at the back of her head, bringing her nearer and letting him explore the inside of her mouth more deeply.

Lilly whimpered softly when his hand slid down between her legs to the scrap of material acting as her last vestige of modesty.

"No, Scotty..." she gasped, "no, we can't...not here..."

He ignored her, and when she began to struggle beneath him, kissed his way down to the curve of her shoulder.

"Scotty, stop...please..." Lilly protested half-heartedly, but then he was nipping and sucking at the smooth skin of her neck, and she was putty in his hands.

"Shut up," he murmured, pressing his hips down on hers.

Hearing her soft cry of pleasure, Scotty smirked, increasing the pressure of his lips against her throat. He was definitely intending to leave a mark. Lilly moaned loudly, pulling him closer. There were too many clothes in the way.

Here she was, semi-naked on the cold concrete, and he was still decently clothed. An unfair advantage, Lilly felt. She wanted to, _needed_ to feel his skin against hers.

As her fingers fumbled for the buttons on his shirt, Scotty stopped, catching her wrists and holding them still. He looked down at her, his eyes filled with emotions Lilly didn't even want to begin to unravel.

And then suddenly she wanted more. More skin. Less clothes. More kissing. Less intense stares that were breaking her down into helpless pieces.

Roughly burying his face in her neck, Scotty ripped the panties down her legs, tossing them behind him and not bothering to look where they landed. Lilly shook her head.

"We can't! Please, Scotty, not in the observation room..." she pleaded, the words spewing from her mouth in total contradiction to the way her body was begging for his touch.

Hastily shrugging off his shirt, he bunched it up, pushing it beneath her head to act as a pillow. Scotty shoved down his pants and boxers, rubbing his now revealed length against her thigh.

"Scotty...not here," Lilly gasped breathlessly. He kissed her gently, the first sign of the real Scotty she'd seen all evening.

"Then where, Lil? If you really wanted me to stop, you woulda done somethin' about it by now."

"But I don't want it like this, Scotty!"

Scotty looked down at her, once again struck by how beautiful she looked when she was hovering between horny and homicidal.

"Tell me to stop **now**, and I will," he said softly. Lilly hesitated, which was more of an answer than she could ever hope to form verbally.

He waited, until finally, Lilly released a soft sigh of defeat, offering herself up to him with no holds barred, and he smirked. Scotty moved his hands from her wrists, and she immediately gripped his shoulders, her fingers digging into his skin.

Thunder clapped, loud enough over the sounds of their heavy breathing. Scotty plunged into her, not bothering to check how ready she was, and felt no guilt at her shocked cry. He began to move, brutally pounding in and out until Lilly went numb.

The pain at having been entered so roughly subsided, replaced by intense pleasure every time the tip of his cock hit the right point inside her. Lilly shouted out his name, her fingernails digging into his back.

A bruise was starting to form on her arms, spreading out from under his hands as he pinned her to the floor. Scotty claimed her lips again, growling in anger when his partner drew blood from his bottom lip. The dark glint in his eyes sent heat racing to her core, her most sensitive parts aching in want.

"Don't bite me," he murmured, suddenly pulling out until his tip was barely brushing against her folds. Against her will, Lilly groaned at the loss, arching up into him with the hopes of reconnecting.

"Scotty...please..." she begged. He bent his head close, sweat beading on his brow.

"Tell me what you want," he growled. Lilly tangled her fingers in his hair, her breasts pressing against his chest.

"I want _you_," she replied breathlessly, "and I want you to fuck me."

If possible, Scotty grew even harder, and drove back into her with a grunt of exertion. The blonde detective beneath him cried out, her body hitting the cold concrete with every thrust of his hips. The skin already marked by her fingers was stinging- Scotty barely noticed. He was too intent on making her scream.

Lilly moved her lips to his pulse point. Scotty shivered, and in revenge for forcing him to reveal his weakness, thrust his hips against her. Her back arched up off the floor, desperate for the release he was holding just out of reach. He took a hardened nipple between his teeth, tugging at it until Lilly cried out in rage.

"You son of a bitch!"

Hearing her breath hitch, Scotty chuckled, and was pleased when she released a snarl of frustration.

"Get your hands off me!" she snapped, struggling to push him off. He bit down on the slope of her chest.

"You don't mean that. You're hot an' wet, an' if I leave, then you won't get what you want."

Lilly raised her hips, feeling the edge approaching. Sweat rolled down the side of his face, his teeth grinding together as he once again crushed his lips down on hers. His hips copied the movements of his tongue, thrusting in and out with as much force as he could muster.

The spot on his lip where his partner's teeth had marked him throbbed painfully, as did the broken skin on his shoulders. Her legs found his hips, and when Lilly felt the tip of his cock hit the perfect spot inside, she threw her head back.

"Holy fuck, Scotty!" she cried.

Her muscles tightened around him. She screamed his name, her thighs locking around him until Scotty felt his own orgasm tear through him. He grunted his release into the valley of her breasts, the salty tang of sweat mixing with the delicious taste of her own skin.

After a moment, Scotty went still, his weight crushing her already bruised back into the floor. Lilly winced at the painful ache already spreading out from between her thighs. He pulled out of her, leaving her in a sweaty naked heap on the floor. Her whole body trembled with the aftershocks of her orgasm, and through heavy eyes, the blonde detective watched him hastily pull on his clothes.

Coldly turning away from her, Scotty tossed her bra and panties in her direction, and Lilly slid them over her hips, blushing scarlet.

Doing up the buckle of his belt, he twisted back towards her, valiantly trying to ignore the hurt that shot through him at the sight of his scantily clad partner kneeling on the concrete like some cheap whore.

The storm was still going. Thunder clapped, and for the first time in a long time, Lilly didn't jump.

Scotty shook his head, moving out into the bullpen.

"Now we're even."

* * *

*ducks flying objects and waves white flag* OK, before you all kill me, there is a follow up already semi-written! And it's fluffy. I promise, OK? But in the mean time, I'd love to hear what you're thinking!


End file.
